Ocarina of Time
by LittleLink1
Summary: My story of the Ocarina of Time. 2nd Chapter is up, 3rd is being worked on.
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge  
  
The Royal family has been leading Hyrule into a golden ray of light for many genrations. The coming of an evil was not known well to the king of Hyrule untill too late. But not much evil had come to peaceful Hyrule, until a war raged upon this peaceful country(??). Many soldiers died, others injured. The same for the Hylians, residents of the small villages, the Zoras and the Gorons. Now, the young princess Zelda must stop this evil from coming. She will have some help and a really evil enemy, but hey? She will prevail in her quest for good!  
  
"ZELDA!" The voice of a scared father rang out from the castle. "Yes father?" I asked, frowning. I was standing at the doorway of the dining room. "Oh... Good." He looked nervous. "I was just..um..er... wondering where you were." I rolled my eyes and set off to the courtyard. My father went to the throne room and I saw the man again. The evil man.. "Um..Excuse me? Are you Zelda?" I spun around. The question come froma boy, about ten. He wore a green tunic and a green hat. He was followed by a....FAIRY?! " Is...That...A...Fairy? Then... You... Must... Be.. From the forest!" I clapped my hands together and grinned. "Then, you won't happen to have... the Spiritual Stone of the Forest; the Kokiri's Emerald?" He frowned, then nodded. I grinned from ear to ear then. "Wow... I had a dream. Hyrule was covered in dark clouds. Then, all of a sudden, a ray of light shot down from the heavens and took a form of a boy. He was followed by a fairy and holding a green and shining stone .... I'm beginning to think your the boy... I know this is a prophecy, but.... Oh! I'm sorry! I did'nt properly introduce my self! I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule! And who are you?" He stared at the floor and muttered, loudly, "Link, runt of Kokiri Forest..." He frowned again Sorry to bother you Zelda." I shook my head to show him that he wasn't bothering me. I told him about Gannondorf and the Triforce. "You have to get the other two stones!" I explained about the Ocarina of time. "Impa shall take you out of the castle." I said and he set off on another journey. "Do not worry. You are embarking on a new quest, eh boy? I will teach you a song I used to play to Zelda, as a lullaby. This will notify people of your connection with the Royal Family." I heard Impa tell him. I heard the wonderful melody again, which I haven't heard since my mom had died when I turned seven. Impa played it to me to settle me down and I fell asleep... I felt kind of stupid. It was in front of all of the guests. I started staring out at the sky. It was so wonderful and blue, like the ocean. "Impa, what.... I mean how did my mother die?" I asked, softly with a hint of sadness in my voice. " No one knows. Some say she got sick, others say murdered. I say murdered by an evil sorcerer, probably Gannondorf , the dolt." I giggled when she called him that. I sighed and started heading off toward my room. "Oh! I have to go check on things in the kitchen! Princess, can you tend the horses for me?" I nodded, full of glee. I loved the horses, though my father says that he won't tolerate me being on a horse. I rushed to the stable and started brushing Nayru. She was a beautiful white horse. I loved her so much because she loved me back. I went to brush the other horses. Then I started feeding the horses. You think we'd have stablehands? Well, nope. Father asked and I said no. I just loved horses and I still do. I finished grooming and feeding them and started toward the castle. I hummed the lullaby to myself and started to doze off. I shook myself awake and hurried to the drawbridge. The guard opened it for me. "Hello, Jiro", I called to the guard in front of the throne room. "Hello Princess! How are you?" Jiro was a pleasent man to have a conversation with. "Fine, thank you. How are you?" He replied cheerfully, "Fine as well. You need to get in?" I nodded. " Alright here ya go." He opened the door and bowed. "FATHER!" He was sitting on the throne now. Probably came in when I was talking to Link. "Yes, dear?" He asked. I glared at him and went on about the dream I had and how I thought it was a prophecy. "Oh, not that again!" He snapped, and pointed to the door. "OUT!" I ran out to my room, crying. When I stopped I went back to the courtyard and awaited Link's return. 


	2. Ocarina of Time Chapter 2: Link's Story

Prologue A war raged on during a young boy's birth, only to harm the mother as she ran to find the nearest shelter for her wonderful gift. The mother was a Hylian and so was the boy, the boy not knowing he had a destiny he could not avoid. As the mother ran to the forest, the wounds got worse. The mother had given the baby to the Great Deku Tree. Seeing this was a boy of Destiny, he took the child in and raised him as a Kokiri. In years to come, the fate of the world would rest on the boy's shoulders. The boy named Link.  
  
"Gotta get to Hyrule castle." I was running as fast as I could to get to the Castle on time. It was evening and I was half way there . "Oh no!" The bridge was closing. I ran like heck and scrambled onto the drawbridge. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I ran and I saw a girl singing. " Oh! Hello! I'm Malon. My dad owns LonLon Ranch. He's Talon... Say... Your wearing different clothes from the rest of us.... Your a fairyboy, aintcha? Whats your name?" She grinned. I shrugged and said, "Link, runt of Kokiri forest. It really sucks to be me." She glared , " I just remembered... my dad has been at the castle since this morning... Couldja look for him?" She handed me an egg. "This should hatch by morning. Use it to wake my dad." She stood there, singing. I climbed up a vine next to her and ventured off to find her dad*** "Umm, hello? Are you Zelda, Princess of Hyrule?" I asked a girl standing in front of a window. She nodded and started talking about a dream she had (before that asked if I had the Kokiri's Emerald) and thought it was a prophecy... Then she told me about the Ocarina and time and the 3 golden goddesses. "You must find the other 2 stones." She said. "Impa shall escort you out." I ran off and started my adventure. The woman named Impa looked pretty cute... Uhh, I mean nice. She taught me a song and took me out of the castle. When Impa went back in, Navi the (dumb) fairy was talking. " Saria said that when you play the Ocarina, that you would remember her and visit her. Please do that." I nodded and hurried off to the forest.**** I was running through the Lost Woods. With a little help from my Kokiri friends, I knew to look for her here. I heard music and decided to follow it. I finally came to the Sacred Forest Meadow. I started walking towards a gate when a Wolofos appeared! I backflipped and grabbed my sword out from it's scabbard. I side stepped when it lunged for me. I backflipped over it and attacked it from the behind. It winced like a little puppy. I did that strategy again and defeated the Wolofos. I ran through the maze. *** "Saria?" I looked over at a stump where my best friend was sitting. " Hello Link." She giggled. She started going on about this place being a special place for both of us and everything. Then she taught me a song. Saria's Song. I could talk to her anywhere, anytime. I ran off, back to my journey.*** I was half way to Goron City. I needed the next stone, the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Impa said it was here. A boulder came rolling right in front of me!!!! I ran to the side, dodging it by a hair. I started to be more careful and ran up the mountain. *** I looked around. The place was huge. There were also Gorons. They had huge smiles on their faces and a little patch of blonde hair on the top of their head. I just looked stupidly at them and ran to a door with a mat under it. A Goron was rolled up in a ball next to the door. I asked him, "Who is behind this door?" He replied, in a deep, cherry voice, "Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons. He says he's waiting for the Royal Family's messenger to come." I nodded in thanks and stood in front of the door and played Zelda's Lullaby. 


End file.
